


Left On Read

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: A TMNT Reader Insert Fanfiction.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, donnie /reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Rain

The rain was steady. Like a never ending blanket of pure water coasting down from the skies. Cars zoomed past sending the familiar sound of splashing into the atmosphere. Teens ran with sweaters over their heads, jumping into cars, laughing with friends.

The rain was calming.

It was tranquil, yet full of rage.

Puddles were disturbed by feet making their way to and fro. Hands were held and "hey sweetie"'s were spoken. Everything was as it should be in the early autumn rain. The gray lit sky reflected in the standing water like portals to new worlds waiting to be explored. They shimmered and shook with each falling drop, sending a symphony of sound into the wet world.

3:00 in the afternoon.

School was out.

A girl stood alone under the awning of the school building, her eyes searching for any signs of her family's car. The rain added a new heavy feeling to her chest, her hope of transport was blown away like the fallen leaves that filled the soaked air. She clung to her own body in an attempt to keep warm. The newly found breeze wetting her to the bone. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched kids run and people leave.

One by one cars left the parking lot of the school. One by one the rain soaked streets became more and more empty. The girl stood and waited for her ride to arrive.

Had it really been hours?

The rain was letting up and the sinking feeling had grown to be normal. She had been forgotten.

Again.

Street lights were lighting up as she did her best to cover the last remaining dry bits of her body. She prayed her books hadn't been ruined.

Cars drove past, sending rain up with every sharp turn, and creating more noise than the already constant flow of water from the skies. Her non-waterproofed shoes were now all but ruined as she made her way down the street.

Casey had to be home. He just had to be.

The rain cleansed everything in sight as the sky grew darker with the setting sun.

It really had been hours.

A soft knock on a front door. A calming smile. A ten year old girl. "Is Casey home?"

"He's out with April. And I'm not supposed to have anyone over. I'm alone."

A fake smile and real nod. "Thanks anyways."

No doubt they were there. In the place she was not allowed. Hanging with her would be friends. Family.

Her heart sank lower than before, her mascara running the slightest bit from rain water. She trudged along, her face relaxing into the saddest state to match the feelings within her chest. She thought in her mind again what it might look like. The lair. The place everyone could go but her.

"Too many humans already know where it is" Raph had said.

"Too many" meaning everyone but her.

The rain was growing colder, stranger people occupied the sidewalk. Had she known where she was, she might have attempted to get home. A glance at her phone. An hour had passed by. How gone was she?

More walking, less thinking. More regret, less tears. Another glance at her phone. A text. She ducked into a corner to escape the rain.

"Hey. Casey's sister called and said you had stopped by there. I tried your home phone but no one answered. Where are you?"

A small smile, a bit of warmth. His texts always did that. It was warm and lovely knowing someone cared.

"Got forgotten at school. Started walking. I honestly have no idea where I'm going. Just not home lol."

A bubble with three loading dots. A smile. He was responding so quickly.

"Y/n. I've heard rain rushing down here all day. And it hasn't stopped yet. Are you alone in the rain? You'd better say no. I s2g."

A small chuckle left her lips and floated off into the night air.

She was soaked.

She was cold.

It was nearing 7:00 o'clock. Four hours? That's a long time to be alone in the rain......

She had only just know realized how hopeless she was.

A small buzz. "Y/n."

"I don't know."

No more loading dots. Just a read tag. She stared at her screen in dismay. Wonderful. She had scared him off....

Just a read tag.

The night was carrying on. No word from anyone. Let alone her parents. Most likely home sleeping or out and about. She should start heading home. Her heart was falling again.

Alone in the rain.

Dark streets, and even darker thoughts. She imagined April and Casey warm and dry with the boys in the lair. She imagined them all being carefree and smiling talking about everything and anything. Tears were now mixing with rain as she made her way to her empty home. She now hated the rain. All it was was a sad reminder that she was completely alone. The water grew louder. It was rushing in her ears.

A read tag.

"Screw the rain" she thought, trying to make it home without breaking down. This was pointless. What was the point of have these "friends" if she couldn't even spend time with them. It was as though they were scared of her. Not trusting her to know where they resided. Not liking her enough to visit her at her own home.

What was the point of knowing they existed if she never had a chance to see them. April was always there. Was it because she was prettier? Tougher? More loved? Respected? If that was the case, then what was Casey doing there?

Her mind was so far gone she hadn't even noticed the rains sudden falter. The droplets hit a hard surface and rolled out around her.

A buzz in her pocket.

"Look up dork."

Her eyes focused on the words.

She looked up.

"Donnie?"


	2. Deal

A tea pot whistled on the stovetop with harsh vigor.

The flame beneath it was cut off as a large hand turned the knob off. Steam rose from the spout as hot milk was poured into a mug. The black mug steamed around the edges as the liquid pooled up inside.

The rain fell still outside the windows of the home.

A wet coat, phone, and Bo staff resided by the front door.

The steam in the kitchen was no match for the steam rising from the bathroom door.

A calm smile.

A big sweatshirt.

Brown eyes, and a cup of hot milk.

Y/n sat down as her droopy eyes wandered to her friend in the kitchen. He looked so out of place in her home, preparing her a cup of something warm. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked to her feet.

"It was really stupid of you to walk outside that long in this weather ya'know."

E/c eyes looked up at met mahogany ones. Donnie sat down in the chair next to hers at the dining room table. She cracked a smile, "Okay mom."

He smiled in return revealing the gap in his teeth. "Okay mom." He mocked laughing.

A quiet room.

Steam rising from a small mug.

Green and s/c skin contrasting as hands rested on a hard surface.

"I'm still shocked you're here...."

Donatello looked up, his brow furrowed. "What's that mean?" He asked standing up and heading for her pantry. She stared down at her mug and raised her brows laughing dryly. "I was starting to think...." She began, but cut herself short.

Memories flashed in her mind. Brown eyes haunted every image.

Rain fell from the bo staff by the door.

Y/n's eyes looked back at how odd it looked next to her shoes.

It was odd seeing any of the brothers in her home. It was odd knowing they could never have this. But it was nice to see how easily they fit into her messy life.

She watched in stunned silence as Donnie made his way about her kitchen, grabbing things from pantries and cupboards. She cocked her head to the side thinking it strange he knew where everything was.

Rain crashed against the windows as the sounds of New York clashed against the glass.

"Starting to think what?"

She snapped back from her trance. He was sitting in front of her with cinnamon, honey and a spoon. She looked up with funny narrow eyes and a smile. "How'd you know where all this was kept?" He sat back and adjusted his elbow pads before taking them both off with a huff.

"I guessed. Now back to what you were saying. Starting to think what?"

She breathed deeply as he placed the pads next to him on a empty chair.

The chair where her father sat.

It always seemed to be empty now-a-days.

Her attention was stolen by Donnie as he sprinkled some cinnamon into her hot milk with a spoonful of honey. He glanced up at her as she watched his every move like a hawk. Her eyes glistened in the the dim yellow light as he smiled.

Small smiles.

Wet hair.

Warm words.

Cold hands.

"Starting to think you guys didn't care.."

A spoon dropped on the table as the words left her mouth. Donnie looked up at her with sad eyes as she tried to play it off with a smile.

"Y/n....."

The doorknob jiggled as both turtle and human looked to the door with fear.

"D/n is that even the right key?"

Y/n grabbed Donnies hand and he looked down at her small hand in his before looking back to her face. Her eyes remained locked on the door as the lock clicked.

"Run."

Without hesitation Donatello was on his feet, knocking his chair to the ground. Y/n yelped as he did so. His eyes widened and he apologized profusely as she jumped up and shoved him out. His large green hand grabbed his elbow pads as she stuffed him in her room.

"Y'n? Honey what was that clang? Are you alright? Y/n?"

Y/n opened her closet door and nodded for him to get in. He protested but she hardened her expression and he sighed. She watched as he squeezed into her closet, under her hanging clothes.

Her parents knocked once or twice as the struggled to find the key.

Y/n made her way to the bedroom door when Donnie whispered shouted her name.

"My Bo."

Her mind flashed to the weapon behind the door as she cursed under her breath.Donnie looked worried and watched as she bolted from the room.

Her arm was outstretched as she reached for the staff.

Donnie held his breath.

Y/n felt the wood under her fingertips as she snatched it away.

The door flew open.

She dove behind the corner and to her room.

Steam rose from a small mug on the table.

A honey covered spoon lay on the wooden tabletop.

Y/n's mother pulled her key from the door and looked around strangely.

Y/n landed on the staff on her bedroom floor.

Donnie yelped as her body made contact with the floor and the blade shot out.

"Y/n?"

Y/n's mother pried open her daughter's bedroom door, with a raised eyebrow.

The reflection of her daughter's open closet doors was seen in a mirror as Y/n looked up from a textbook and smiled.

"Hey mom."

Her mom stepped forwards and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. A blue band-aid was on her cheek that read "Space Heroes".

"I fell. I'm fine now though."

Her mom walked back to the door. "Did you leave this mug out?"

Y/n smiled, "Oh yeah. My bad. You can dump it if you want."

Not another word was spoken as her mom ducked out of the room and closed the door.

Y/n sighed loudly as she hung over the side of her bed. Her closet doors were open, and a few hangers had fallen but other then that it was empty.

She pulled up the covers that hung over the side of her bed to reveal a purple masked face underneath.

"Just so you know I'm highly offended that you just told your mom to dump the drink, I personally made for you, down the drain."

"Consider it payback for your stupid stick nearly cutting my face off."

Donnie winced.

"Deal."


End file.
